User talk:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23
Welcome To my Talk Page Blocked EIB, you're facing a block again, and for misediting - again. A lot of your blog posts have unnecessary categories, and a lot of your edits are undone, because they're not very valid. See you in a couple of weeks. TeamTaycob 14:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :To avoid confusion, EIB, you should also change your avatar to something your own, different from LuckyTimothy's or any other user's. It would be better if you did ASAP, so if you can't do it on Twilight Saga wiki, log on on another wiki and do it there, please. :I've also been thinking - straight copying from other users (whether a gallery or an avatar), without even some minimal changes, is *NOT* acceptable. Think it over. MinorStoop 19:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. MinorStoop 13:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Blog categories... yet again. Jess, please keep in mind that your blogs can only be categorized under blog posts or fanfiction. Not images of Kristen, or Rob, or Bella, or Edward, or any of that. You've received a block because of this before; I don't think you'd like to receive another one. TeamTaycob 14:05, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism . If this behavior continues, you will be blocked from editing the Twilight Saga Wiki.}} Please, control your longstanding penchant from miscategorizing pages, apparently surviving through _three_ different user names. Even worse, it now appears that you're attempting to bully legitimately editing IPs into submission and we can't have that. Have a nice block, Cullen. MinorStoop 05:44, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: 80.183.60.102's Editing Nothing in that IP's contributions counts as vandalism. They were reverting the improper addition of categories. -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:47, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Do you still need admins for the Gangnam Style Wiki? If so, how would we become one? Thanks. Re: How do you do smilely faces on here You can't make emoticons in your talk page messages or comments, if that's what you're talking about. You can just do this --> :). -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Anyhoo I actually haven't looked at all of the new Breaking Dawn pictures. -TagAlongPam (talk) 11:19, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey how are you I'm fine thanks. Yes, there have been a few haters around trying to "educate" us in the comment sections. Best to just ignore them. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:31, November 4, 2012 (UTC) RE Awwwn, already? You're sweet. Thanks, Jess. :) TeamTaycob 22:22, November 14, 2012 (UTC) : The cake was nice. :) And I haven't seen BD-2 yet! I'm seeing it tonight. Don't tell me anything. ;) TeamTaycob 14:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm pretty good! I'm going to the Twilight Saga marathon today at the movie theater and I. am. so. excited. Omg, I cannot even explain it. And I'm not that into 1D (though I do like Zayn and Louis), but I have a few friends that adooooore the entire group. TeamTaycob 14:52, November 15, 2012 (UTC)